fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Foreigner (Randolph Carter)
Summary Foreigner is an Foreigner-class Servant able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Foreigner's True Name is Randolph Carter, the Dreamer who came into contact with several of the Evil Gods later being revealed to be a facet of Sut-Typhon and became famous due to the books written about him by the author H.P. Lovecraft. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 9-B, 6-C with Magecraft Name: Chandraputra, Zkauba, The Dreamer, Gentleman Who Travels Through Time and Space Origin: The VS Wiki Holy Grail War Age: 56 Gender: Male Classification: Foreigner-class servant, Heroic Spirt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (He is a powerful mage who possesses extensive knowledge and skill with spells), Creation via Item Construction, Madness Manipulation (He exudes the insanity generated by the Evil Gods, when he pulls others into his Reality Marble they are exposed to the true forms of the Evil Gods), Dream Manipulation (As the Dreamer he can pull opponents into his Reality Marble which is referred to as his "Dream World" where they experience his dreams of the Evil Gods true forms), Limited Nigh-Omniscience (Can ask the Evil God Sut-Typhon, a being that possesses all knowledge , any 3 questions), Summoning/BFR (Randolph is capable of summoning and opening the Silver Gate at the location of his enemies who are then pulled into infinity by the Evil God Sut-Typhon), Statistics Amplification (Can massively increase his durability with Protection of the Outer Gods), Possession (Non-combat applicable), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds for as long as they have a proper mana supply), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's), Madness Manipulation (Carter is able to look upon the true form of the Evil Gods and perfectly retain his sanity) Attack Potency: Wall level (An abysmal fighter by Servant standards, but even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the strongest human), Island level with Magecraft (With an A rank in Magecraft he should be capable of harming servants with B to A rank Endurance) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (With C rank Agility he should be comparable to Archer who can fight against and barely keep up with Saber and Lancer, though he's slower than both) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level (He Has E-Rank Endurance making him comparable to Caster, who Rin Tohsaka managed to nearly beat to death with Reinforced Bajiquan), Multiverse level+ with Protection of the Outer Gods (The Evil Gods gave Randolph great blessings that, when used, massively increase his durability to the point where even other gods would struggle to harm him) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Standard Melee Range, Unknown with Magecraft and Beyond the Silver Gate Standard Equipment: Black Mask of unknown composition Intelligence: Extremely High. Has vast and extensive knowledge of Magecraft, his connection to the Evil Gods has granted him immense knowledge of many fields. Nigh-Omniscience with Eldritch Knowledge, Sut-Typhon will answer any 3 questions Carter or his master has Weaknesses: Carters magical energy consumption is extremely high. While Eldritch Knowledge has great gain the knowledge provided by Sut is basically poison that can harm both Carter and his master, the more serious or important the question the more damaging the knowledge is. Notable Attacks and Techniques: 'Noble Phantasms' 'Beyond the Silver Gate - Gateway to Eternity: EX' Carters Noble Phantasm, where he puts on a black mask allowing him to gaze upon the infinite parallel worlds before summoning and opening the Silver Gate, after which Sut-Typhon reaches out of the gate and grabs Carters enemies before pulling them into the gate to be lost to eternity. 'Dreamer - The Eldritch Visions: EX' Carter's Reality Marble in which he pulls his target(s) into his dream world. In his dream world those that are dragged into it are exposed to unimaginable and unconcivable eldritch horrors that assult their senses and their very mind from their sheer existence causing those who have seen the horror to either die or go totally insane Class Skills 'Item Construction (EX)' He is capable of creating or at least pulling objects from a place where not even the gods remembered they dwelled. The objects are also of impossible and simply "wrong" geometry. 'Existence Outside the Domain (EX)' He is capable of interacting with and looking upon the true forms of the Evils Gods without losing his sanity. 'Divinity (A)' As a Dreamer and facet of Sut-Typhon he is extremely close to the realm of the Gods Personal Skills 'Loss of Sanity (A)' The insanity exuded by the evil god within him can easily break down the fragile common sense and morals of humans. 'Protection of the Outer Gods (EX)' Carter was given blessings by the Outer Gods that when activated increases his durability to unimaginable levels 'Magecraft (A)' Carter has extensive knowledge of Magic and is a capable enough sorcerer to be summoned as a Caster 'Eldritch Knowledge (EX)' When activated, increases Randolph's intelligence ten fold and implant a wealth of knowledge into his head, its also lets him ask Sut-Typhon any three question. The knowledge is shared with his master but that can be a curse as Suts knowledge is almost poison to the normal mind and depending on how serious or valuable the question is the more damage the answer will have. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Nasuverse Category:Tier 6